One as Beautiful as You
by walroose
Summary: Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran have continued their adventures without Sakura. Just when Fai begins to open up to Kurogane about the feelings he's developed for him, something terrible happens, and Kurogane must save the day. Lame summary, sorry. KuroFai, rated T but PLEASE read rating disclaimer inside.
1. Starry Starry Night

**RATING DISCLAIMER. IMPORTANT! This is rated as teen, however, I was debating whether it needed to be mature or not. It doesn't contain any explicit sexual scenes, but it does have some mature themes, including one that can be sensitive; rape. If you don't feel comfortable with this topic, then please, make the decision not to read this story. Thank you. : ) (And I think it's obvious that I don't own Tsubasa or the characters! So sad...)**

**This takes place some time (maybe a couple months) after the end of the manga. Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai have continued their journey without Sakura. Enjoy!**

**1. Starry Starry Night**

* * *

"I think I'll go to bed now," Syaoran said, yawning as he stood and stretched his back.

"Mokona's tired too…" the little white puffball said, looking up at Syaoran. He smiled and picked it up before saying good night to Fai and Kurogane and ducking into his tent.

The two remaining by the fire sat in perfect, serene silence, listening to the fire crackling and the night creatures murmuring in the trees around them. Kurogane felt extremely content in this beautiful and calm world, and he even allowed himself a slight smile. Well, almost a smile. But it slid off his face as he looked up and his gaze met only leaves and branches. He knew it was a clear night, but he couldn't see the stars through the canopy above.

"Is something wrong, Kuro-rin?" Fai asked, his soft voice finally breaking the extended silence. Kurogane slowly shifted the focus of his stare to rest upon his companion's fair face. There was a gentle sort of concern in his eyes.

_He must have noticed that my face fell when I looked up,_ Kurogane thought. The nickname didn't even bother him tonight; the evening was too calm and perfect for him to get roused. "I'm fine," he said in response. "I just wish we could see the stars. It's the first clear night we've had in a while."

A smile lit up Fai's features. "I know where we can!" he said excitedly. "I was looking around earlier and there's a clearing over that way." He pointed in what Kurogane approximated to be a south-east direction. Then, before he knew what was happening, Fai was on his feet and pulling on his arm. He stood and followed with only a grunt of annoyance at the enthusiastic mage. It was more of a formality than an actual expression of anger, though; he was looking forward to seeing the stars of this world.

A short walk through the dense undergrowth led them to, just as Fai said, a forest clearing. The long grasses and wildflowers swayed as a gentle breeze played across them. The sweet scents of a summer evening filled the air as they stepped into the moon-drenched world. The silver light was so bright Kurogane could see almost as clearly as during the day, though the ordinary scene around him seemed softer and it had an unearthly quality that could never be duplicated in the harsh light of the sun.

But as beautiful as their surroundings were, Kurogane's crimson eyes were immediately drawn upward. In his opinion, there was nothing on this world or any other that could compare with the beauty and the mystery of a star-filled sky on a clear summer night. The absolute darkness of this world, from the lack of any nearby cities, and a cloudless night gave Kurogane the opportunity to observe the stars in a way that he hadn't been able to in ages.

"Do you recognize any of the constellations?" Fai asked. He was also watching the heavens above with interest. For the first time Kurogane realized that Fai was still hanging on to his right arm, holding it tightly against his side. He thought about pulling it away, but decided against it.

"No," he said, "These stars are different than the ones I know." Fai nodded in silent agreement.

They stayed like that for some time without speaking. It was something Kurogane would never forget, an absolutely incredible experience. The stars seemed closer, clearer, and more vibrant than those he was used to. Finally, however, Kurogane had had his fill of star-gazing and glanced down at the mage clinging to his arm. Fai's smile from earlier had faded, leaving behind a look full of something Kurogane couldn't quite place. Worry? Sadness? It made him uneasy, so he decided to ask about it.

"Are you happy?" he asked abruptly. He wasn't one for beating around the bush, unlike his blonde comrade.

Surprise flitted across Fai's face before it was replaced with his world-class smile and a small laugh. "Why would you ask that? Of course I am, Kuro-tan."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "You're lying," he said. Fai's body tensed slightly against his arm and he knew he was correct. Kurogane shook his head. "So after everything, you're still pretending, even with me. Why?"

Fai stayed silent for a minute, now staring at the ground, then shook his own head and turned to meet Kurogane's eyes. "You're not completely right. I _am_ happy; at least, happier than I have been in a long time. But after all these years, I think I've forgotten how to let myself smile naturally, how to _be_ happy. I guess I'm still just getting used to it."

Kurogane was somewhat satisfied with this answer, though he had his suspicions that the other man was holding back. Still, he hadn't had any intentions to pry further than that tonight, until Fai opened his mouth again. "Is it ok if I tell you something?" he asked so quietly that Kurogane almost didn't hear him over the buzzing of insects all around them.

He nodded, but then realized that Fai was staring at the ground. "Sure."

"You won't get mad at me, no matter what it is?"

A brief flare of annoyance forced Kurogane to take a deep breath before answering. "No," he said. He only accomplished to hide about half of the irritation in his voice. But he knew how important it was for Fai to be able to trust someone and to actually open up. He wanted Fai to have this chance.

"Somehow I don't believe you," Fai responded with a smile. Then he let go of Kurogane's arm and turned around to face him, forcing the other's red eyes to meet his blue ones. He looked like he was going to be serious about whatever he was going to say.

"You are the first person I've ever considered a friend," he said with an honesty and bluntness that was unusual to hear from him. "To be frank, you, Syaoran, and Sakura are the only reasons I'm here today. Still, I didn't want to get too close to you, because I was afraid. But since we've started this new journey with Syaoran, and I've begun to let myself _feel_ again, I've realized something really important that I want to tell you, no matter what." He paused and reached out his arms to grasp Kurogane by the shoulders. Kurogane's eyes were wide, and his heart was pounding agitatedly; where was he going with this?

"Kurogane…" Fai said softly. The use of his full name didn't seem cold or formal to Kurogane like it had the first time Fai had used it. Instead, the tenderness with which it was said sent a thrill down the ninja's spine that settled somewhere in his stomach. "Kurogane, I love you."

There was a shocked silence that stretched out for a whole five seconds, enough to last a lifetime. Eventually Kurogane had to break it. "…what?" he whispered gruffly, his eyes wide, surprise betraying itself in his voice. It was the only response he could come up with at the moment, as his head spun in a dizzying, confused whirlwind, and his heart continued to beat at an erratic pace. The two stared at each other, neither making another sound for nearly a full minute before Fai finally looked away.

"I'm sorry," Fai said, releasing Kurogane's shoulders and hanging his head forward so his bangs swung to cover his face. He didn't manage to do it before Kurogane had seen the small pinpricks of tears forming in his eyes. "I just wanted you to know." He gave a bow, an odd and formal gesture for him, and without saying another word, ran back through the trees in the direction of their camp.

Kurogane stared after him, still at a loss for words, or even comprehensive thoughts. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should follow Fai and say _something_ to him, but he didn't know what. So instead he let out a groan and sank to the ground.

He covered his face with his hands. _He told me that he loved me. _He slowly dragged his hands down to reveal his eyes again. He glared at his beloved stars, not truly seeing them anymore. "What does he know, anyway?" he angrily demanded of the heavens. "What a damn fool!" He pounded a fist against the grassy terrain and fell backwards to lie flat on his back. He watched the trees shifting in the wind, staying in that position for quite some time before he deemed it safe to return to his tent.

Unfortunately, he and Fai had been sharing a tent for the duration of their trip. He hesitated for a moment outside its fabric walls, steeling himself against the worst, before ducking his head under the canvas flap. Fai was curled up on his side with his back facing the entrance, obviously pretending to be asleep and even more obviously not. Kurogane couldn't count the number of times over the last few months that he'd been awake in the middle of the night listening to Fai's gentle breathing. He'd unconsciously memorized the sound of the soft snores he'd grown accustomed to hearing, and, try as he might, Fai could not recreate them correctly while awake.

Kurogane felt a strange pain building in his chest as he settled himself with his back facing Fai's. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or concern or something else entirely. All he knew was that he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight either.

The worst part about it all was that Kurogane was confused. Confused about Fai's feelings, confused about his own; confused about everything. He carefully went through everything he and Fai had done together since they'd first met at Yūko's shop, and he couldn't imagine a single instant where he'd given Fai enough to fall in love with. He'd kept to himself as much as he could, argued with the man constantly, and thought that he'd been a rather unpleasant travel companion overall. But still, Fai had said those dreaded words.

_"Kurogane, I love you."_

He kept hearing them in his head over and over until he thought he would go mad. Nevertheless, he could think of nothing else. He ran through several different scenarios of how he could have reacted differently. He could have yelled at him, his usual response to the crazy things Fai said and did. He could have let him down gently. He could even have…told Fai that he loved him too.

_But do I?_ he wondered. It was true he'd grown rather fond of him, and felt a certain need to protect him. But was that…love? He tried to think back to the exact moment when Fai had said those words, and how he'd felt at the time, but all that came to mind was how warm Fai's body had felt against his arm as they'd stood together in the field, before the confession.

Kurogane blushed, and then grew angry with himself. Surely…this wasn't love…right? There was also the fact that they were both men, but that didn't bother Kurogane quite so much. He'd grown up in a world where homosexual relationships had been accepted, at least on some level. Still, he'd never imagined that _he_ would ever attract the attention of a fellow male. It was all new and confusing, and all he knew right now was that he hated the way his heart was racing and his palms were sweating.

Eventually Fai's fake snores were replaced by real ones, and Kurogane too fell into an uneasy sleep punctuated by strange dreams that seemed so real at times he wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming.

_He dreamt he was holding Fai's limp body after he'd been attacked by the other Syaoran, blood pouring from the empty socket that had, until recently, housed a beautiful blue eye. He again experienced the pain and rage he'd felt at the sight. He wanted to avenge Fai. He wanted to kill._

_He dreamt he was lying in the tent, listening to Fai's calm breathing and watching his slim chest rise and fall regularly. But… was he awake or asleep?_

_He dreamt he was standing in the forest clearing from the night before, but this time he was alone and the moon was obscured, throwing everything into deep shadows. He was looking for something, but couldn't find it, growing more and more frustrated as his feet seemed to become heavy and drag behind him._

_He dreamt Fai was standing close to him, waiting expectantly for him to speak. But what was he supposed to say? He opened his mouth…_

"Kuro-Daddy! Fai-Mommy! It's time to wake up, we've got to go!" Mokona's high, cheerful voice disrupted Kurogane's scattered dreams and tore him back to reality. He sat up in the tent, a hand on his sword a matter of seconds after waking, just a habit of his. Fai also sat up, and left the tent a moment later without saying a word. Kurogane followed him into the darkness of a pre-dawn morning.

Syaoran and Mokona were waiting by the embers of last night's fire. The jewel on Mokona's head was glowing; it was time they had to move on to the next world, wherever that may be.

"Can't you ever wait until a decent time before forcing us to move?" Kurogane growled conversationally. He wanted everything to appear normal in front of the kid and the puffball, but of course Syaoran wasn't _completely_ oblivious.

"Why do you guys look so tired?" he asked, staring at the dark circles beneath both Fai's and Kurogane's eyes. "Did something happen last night?"

"Not at all, Syaoran," Fai said with a pleasant smile. "We were just up pretty late sitting at the fire."

"Come on, let's go!" Mokona huffed impatiently. Without waiting another minute, it had sucked their tents and their gear into its endless maw, storing them away safely. As annoying as the little meat bun could be, Kurogane acknowledged that it had its uses.

"I hope we end up in a town or something in the next world we go to," Syaoran said, pulling his thick cloak from Clow Country over his shoulders to deaden the cold of the morning.

"Me too. It would be nice to see some other people for a change," Fai agreed. The two continued their conversation light-heartedly as they all stood together, getting ready for Mokona to spread its great wings and transport them to another world. Kurogane couldn't help but be impressed with how casual Fai was acting. He would never have been able to pull it off, if anyone expected him to talk like that.

Good thing no one did.

The three stood shoulder to shoulder, and felt the familiar sensation of the earth disappearing beneath their feet. For a moment the world around them seemed to stretch and begin to twist and swirl and before they knew it, they were touching down lightly in a new location.

Kurogane glanced around, looking to see if the world they'd landed in looked familiar; it didn't. It was also forested, like the last, and there weren't any signs of nearby intelligent life; it seemed that Syaoran hadn't gotten his wish after all. They would spend a few days here, relaxing and training in the forest and wasting time until they had to move on again. That's how it always went, since they were basically traveling without aim now.

Syaoran sighed, but then smiled at Fai. "Oh well. I'm sure next time we'll end up in a town." Kurogane could tell that Syaoran's smile was somewhat strained; it was obvious that he'd been hoping to land not just in a _town_, but Clow Country.

Fai smiled sympathetically at Syaoran; he could probably sense his disappointment as well. "Yeah, I bet we will! Right, Kuro-woofy?"

Kurogane was thrown off by the sudden question. He still didn't understand how Fai was acting so natural; was he burying his personal feelings again, like he did all that time ago? Kurogane gave a non-committal grunt and took a look around. The ground here was level and dry; they could camp here without a problem, if there was some water nearby. "I'll go look for a river or something," he muttered, not wanting to stay near Fai any longer. "Sword, manjuu," he demanded.

"Mokona wants to go with you!" it yelled, jumping up to land on Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane shrugged, and marched off.

The trees thinned a bit in the direction they were heading, and before long they came upon a grassy hillside with trees dotted here and there in the great open area. First Kurogane's eyes were drawn upward, toward the blue sky; it wasn't morning on this world, but mid-day. Rising up to join the occasional white fluffy clouds was a steady stream of gray smoke; looked like there _was _a village or something nearby. Kurogane made a mental note of the direction in which it lay. Then he shifted his gaze downwards, to the bottom of the hill. He smirked, satisfied. There was a river meandering along the dip between this hillside and its twin across the way.

"Wow, Kuro-pi, you're really good at finding water! That must be one of _your_ abilities! Mokona doesn't have _that_ one!" Mokona jumped off of Kurogane's shoulder, did a little flip in midair, and started bouncing down the hill. Kurogane followed it, taking care not to slip and fall on the steep, grassy slope.

Mokona was sitting on a large gray rock by the side of the river when Kurogane caught up. "Look! Fish!" the little bun-like creature said excitedly. Kurogane looked in the direction it was pointing, but didn't see what it was talking about. To be honest, he didn't really care. With a heavy sigh, he sat on the rock beside Mokona and buried his face in his hands. _Why me?_

"What's wrong, Kurogane?" Mokona asked, trying to sense the mood and not use a silly nickname for once. Only it didn't know that hearing his full name like that only brought back memories from last night.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Kurogane answered miserably. _There's no way I'll ever tell a stupid little white manjuu about my problems._

Mokona gave him a concerned look for a minute, and then said seriously, "I think you should just tell Fai that you love him, too."

Without even stopping to think, Kurogane grabbed the little Mokona and brought it close to his face. "What did you just say?" he snarled through bared teeth, letting it know he was _not_ in the mood for jokes. His voice didn't betray how his pulse was racing.

Mokona squeezed out of his grasp and laughed. Smugly, it said, "Mokona can tell how you're feeling if Mokona tries _really_ hard, so you can't lie!" It danced tantalizingly out of Kurogane's reach. He ground his teeth for a moment but eventually gave up with another sigh; gave up on trying to thrash the little meat bun and on pretending he didn't know what it was talking about.

"Even if were true…" Kurogane said, though it pained him to even partially admit it, "I couldn't tell him."

"Why not? Would it not be accepted in Nihon?"

"No, that's not it…" Kurogane closed his eyes, finally resigned to continue what he'd started. "I just want to do what's best for him, and letting him…you know…_love_ me isn't it." By now he was blushing fiercely.

"Kurogane, how can you say that?" Mokona demanded, as close to angry as he'd ever heard it. And for some reason; stress and lack of sleep, probably; Kurogane snapped.

"Just take a look at me, you stupid puffball!" Kurogane yelled, angry. Angry at himself, angry at Fai, angry at his stupid heart for pounding at just the thought of him. "You think I could make him happy? You think _I'm_ what he really wants? He doesn't know anything about me, and he's an idiot for thinking that he loves me!"

"All I know," Mokona answered defiantly, and a bit sadly, "is that right _now_ he's hurt and unhappy because you won't tell him the truth. Is _that_ what's best for him?"

Kurogane didn't have a good answer for that, so he just muttered, "He'll get over it, and he'll be better for it."

Mokona looked like it wanted to respond, but was cut off by a distant shout. "Kurogane! Mokona!"

"That sounds like the kid," Kurogane said, getting to his feet. Syaoran stepped out of the woods and looked around the clearing. "Hey, kid, over here!" he shouted, catching Syaoran's attention. He got up and began to walk back up the hill to where Syaoran was standing, but an indescribable fear suddenly gripped his stomach. He grabbed Mokona and began running up the grassy incline as fast as he could. "Something's wrong…" he told Mokona.

Syaoran was leaning against a tree by the edge of the forest; it looked like he was breathing hard, too. As he got closer, Kurogane saw that his shirt was torn in a couple places, and he had dirt and dead leaves all over his face and body. "Hey! What happened!?" he yelled as he got closer.

"Some men showed up and took Fai!" Syaoran cried, obviously distressed. "I couldn't stop them, I tried but I couldn't, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"What?!" Kurogane hissed as he drew nearer, panic building up in his chest, but he kept it under control; for now. He had to find out what had happened before he could react.

"I'm sorry, I let them take him, I'm so sorry," Syaoran was saying repeatedly, his voice slowly losing the strength to speak, as though he had a lump in his throat.

"Shit!" Kurogane cursed. He hadn't left the two of them with any protection when he'd gone to look for water. He had all been lulled into a false sense of security by the last few weeks they'd spent in quiet, peaceful worlds. But he shook his head, knowing that he had to try to pull Syaoran together. He clapped his shoulder. "Kid, it's ok, just tell me what happened; slowly," he ordered, helping Syaoran sit down. He wasn't used to being gentle, but he was trying, for the kid's sake.

After a minute spent collecting himself, Syaoran began anew. "We were collecting firewood and scouting the area when I heard Fai's voice, like he was talking to someone. I followed the voices and saw about a dozen men surrounding him. He was trying to talk his way out of it, but they all sprang on him at once and one hit him on the head and he fell down. I…I tried to reach him to help him, but the bushes were thick and I didn't have my sword and I…well by the time I got close, they were just gone!"

Kurogane's heart and mind were racing, but he tried to keep calm. Panicking wouldn't solve anything. "Do you know _why _they took him?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"No, it's… it's not your fault…" Kurogane said a little awkwardly. The kid was just so upset, he couldn't possibly be angry at him. It really _wasn't _his fault, anyways. "But we have to find him. I'm going after them," he continued, standing up.

"Me too." Kurogane nodded; he hadn't expected such a minor shock to keep Syaoran down. "But I don't know where they went," Syaoran said, sounding worried.

Kurogane pointed towards the smoke he'd noticed earlier. "I can think of a good place to look."

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter! Hope you stick around to find out what happens next! And of course, I really hope you liked it! : D**

**Also, keep an eye on the chapter titles (as well as the story title). If anyone knows what song they come from, I'll be extremely impressed, and you'll get…a metaphorical gold star! xD Exciting, right!**


	2. Eyes that Watch the World

**Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed the first chapter! And even more thanks to those that are sticking around to read the second! xD**

**Unfortunately, this is the chapter with the least amount of KuroFai goodness. But it's necessary, so…sorry, but deal with it. : P**

**2. Eyes that Watch the World**

* * *

The first thing that Fai noticed was that he was cold. Wherever he was, it was dark and cold enough to make him shiver. Then various aches and pains began to come back to him. His whole left hand was sore, there was a deep cut on one calf that was throbbing gently, and his head ached with a growing pain. He opened his dry mouth and tasted blood on his tongue. He decided to lie still for a while longer, keeping his eyes shut and resting.

Then he became aware of voices; male voices all around him.

"And he's sure this one's got magic?"

"Yup. No doubt 'bout it."

"It's been awhile since we had one o' _them_ to play with." A harsh chuckle followed this. Fai shivered again, though not of the cold this time.

"Kowa says he's powerful, too," another chilling voice interjected. "And he's not half-bad looking…I might hafta have some fun with 'im first…unless Kowa keeps him all to hisself." Fai felt a rough, coarse hand touch his cheek, turning him to face the speaker. He forced his eyes open, but was only rewarded with the sight of an out-of-focus, blurry face. "Hey! He's awake!" the man before him called to his companions.

_Why does he have to yell so loudly?_ Fai winced at the pain the shout sent through his tender skull.

"We'll fix that soon 'nough," one of the voices from earlier said smugly. Fai saw a glint of shiny metal before he felt intense pain on the side of his head.

Then darkness descended once again. As he lost consciousness, a single thought gripped him.

_Kurogane, help me._

What he didn't realize at the time was that the only reason he could understand his captors' words at all was because Mokona and the others were already close by.

…

Kurogane leaned back against the wall behind him, trying to remain out of sight while at the same time checking out the village on the other side of the stone wall. It was obvious that this was a residential village, and not a military base or something of that nature. Kurogane could see children and dogs playing in the rough, dirt roads that connected the simple houses. They looked poor, but not unhappy nor unfriendly.

"I'm going in first. Wait here until I say it's safe," Kurogane muttered. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Kurogane adjusted his cloak and straightened, striding through the open gates with an outward confidence and coolness that he didn't really feel. He kept a hand resting on his sword hidden beneath his cloak, just in case.

The children in the streets eyed him with curiosity, but no one came running to apprehend him, and after a minute or so they went back to playing.

Relieved, though still on edge, Kurogane made a subtle motion with his hand and in a moment Syaoran joined him with Mokona sitting on his shoulder. With just a silent nod of communication between them, they walked together towards the center of the small village.

As they approached what appeared to be an open-air market in the small square, they began to encounter more people. Both men and women, wearing brightly colored, full-length robes and dresses, stood chatting or bartering in the marketplace. When they saw Kurogane and Syaoran, their eyes lingered on their foreign dress and unfamiliar faces, but not for long. It seemed these people were used to seeing travelers, though whether they knew they were from another world was a different matter.

They mingled with the crowd for a while, observing the behavior of the people and keeping an eye out for anything that seemed out of place. After only a few minutes, Kurogane didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He looked at Syaoran and jerked his head, indicating he wanted him to follow him.

They ducked into a narrow space between two buildings, as close to an alleyway as this small village could provide. "Anything?" Kurogane said, getting right to the point.

Syaoran shook his head. "They all seem like perfectly normal people. There wasn't really anything suspicious…"

Kurogane nodded in agreement. Then he looked at Mokona. "You, manjuu?"

"Mokona didn't see anything either," it answered sadly. It was definitely worried about Fai, a feeling Kurogane could relate to. But he had to be calm and come up with a plan, ignoring the feeling of dread in his stomach for the moment. There would be plenty of time for dealing with emotions later.

"I think we should-" he began, but he stopped abruptly at the sight of a wide-eyed youth standing a few feet from them, in the street. There was the distinctive gleam of fear in his eye.

"Did that toy just…talk?" he whispered.

Mokona puffed up indignantly. "Mokona is not a toy! Mokona is Mokona!"

The young man nearly fell over backwards when it heard Mokona speak again. The pure terror on his face was now unmistakable. He took a few steps back and asked in a low, disbelieving voice, "Is that thing magic?"

Kurogane and Syaoran exchanged glances. Syaoran opened his mouth to respond but before he could, the boy had taken another look at them and asked another question, louder than the first. "Where are you from? Why did you bring magic here!?" He sounded defiant, albeit terrified.

By now, more people had heard what the boy was saying and had stopped to stare at Kurogane and the others. He could hear discontented muttering in the small crowd that gathered, and saw more than one person point at Mokona. Kurogane placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered. "Behind us."

Syaoran nodded almost imperceptibly and waited for Kurogane's signal. After a few seconds, during which Kurogane observed the area but didn't come up with a better plan of action, he squeezed Syaoran's shoulder and the two of them turned and ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction, narrowly passing through the gap between the buildings. Kurogane could hear the surprised voices of the people they'd left behind for the first few seconds, but then they were gone, sprinting down a few other side streets, dodging between houses, barrels, and the occasional wandering dog. They paused once they'd seemed to have reached a safe distance; Kurogane wasn't expecting to be followed.

Kurogane's mind was racing as they both stooped over and took some time to catch their breath. "You noticed, right?" he asked Syaoran a moment later.

"The way they acted around Mokona?" Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, that was weird."

"They were rude to Mokona!" it said with a frown.

"But did you notice what the kid _said_?" He got blank looks and explained a little further. "He asked if you were _magic_."

Realization dawned on Syaoran's face. "Fai…"

"Exactly. If these people have something against magic, then it's no surprise the mage was targeted. Now we just have to find out where they took him, and what they did with him."

"How?"

Kurogane didn't need the two seconds he took to think. He already knew what he was going to do. "Okay, listen…"

…

Fai felt like he was floating, as though in a vast, dark, ocean. Then the next moment there was a sensation of literally being dragged forward into reality. His body hurt again. He felt the freezing cold again. He slowly opened his eyes but immediately shut them as the light from a candle proved too much for them to handle. But in the instant before he'd closed them, he'd been able to make out the figure of a man standing nearby.

Now that man spoke. "Aw, what beautiful blue eyes," he said. His voice was low but harsh, as though he didn't usually speak so softly. He sounded…cruel. "Why dontcha open 'em up again, darlin?"

Fai did open his eyes a moment later; not to appease this unsettling voice, but because he wanted to be able to see his surroundings. After he got used to the light, he took a look at the face of the man who'd been speaking to him.

He was unshaven; short, uneven stubble covered the lower half of his face. This beard thinly covered several scars, though there were more, obvious and bare, along the rest of his lined face. This man had not lived an easy life, it seemed. He was smiling a little lopsidedly, but this did little to reassure Fai as he saw his eyes. There was something…wrong about them. They had a dark, slightly crazed look, and Fai felt his skin crawl as they looked his body up and down hungrily.

"My name is Kowa," he said again in that trying-to-be-gentle voice that didn't suit him at all. "I'm the one who brought ya here." He crouched down close to Fai; too close for his liking.

"Why?" he managed to ask. His mouth and throat were so dry. How long had he been here? When did he last have a drink?

Kowa chuckled, though it was a humorless sound. "Oh, you know why yer here. It's time for you to go the same way as the rest of yer useless race."

_My…race?_ The confusion must have been showing on Fai's face, because Kowa's eyebrows furrowed and he said violently, "You fucking magicians!" His eyes were suddenly blazing with a hatred so intense, Fai instinctively shrank away from him. After a moment, Kowa took a breath and seemed to regain control of himself. The creepy, crooked smile appeared on his face once more. "How _have_ you escaped us for so long, eh? Why weren't ya caught in the Purge?"

"Purge?"

Now suspicion was plainly showing on Kowa's face. "You really don't know? Where're ya from?"

Fai didn't answer.

But Kowa seemed to have decided that the answer to his question wasn't really important. He was now talking aloud, though Fai had the distinct feeling he was talking to himself. "Must be far away, that was a transportation spell we caught 'im on, it was. And if he was from 'round here, he woulda known better than to use magic so close to town…" His eyes wandered for a minute, lost in his musings, but they suddenly snapped back to attention and focused intently on Fai. "But it doesn't matter, right, darlin? Cause now you're here…with me." His tongue darted out and touched his lips.

Fai swallowed, hard. He didn't like the way this was going. This man could hardly be called sane, let alone stable, and Fai still didn't know what he was talking about. Purge? It sounded horrible…and apparently Fai was supposed to be part of it.

Kowa reached out a hand and touched Fai's face. His hands were large, rough and scarred, but they had none of the warmth or gentleness that Fai had felt before in Kurogane's touch. He held Fai's face still; in his weak state he couldn't break away from Kowa's grip if he tried.

"Yes, beautiful, we'll have some fun," Kowa whispered. He flashed that crazed grin of his. "And then I'll kill you."

…

Kurogane walked back through the streets of the village slowly, head held high. He wasn't running and hiding anymore; he was moving with purpose. And now he really was calm, because he was finally going towards Fai.

Syaoran and Mokona weren't with him this time. After much debate and disagreement, Kurogane had finally convinced them that this was something he had to do alone. There was a certain amount of risk involved with this plan, and Kurogane had decided that his best chance to succeed would be if he was on his own. And if he was wrong about this being the thing to do…well, then Syaoran would be able to get out of this world, at least.

He approached the square in the center of town taking the same route as he had the first time, but there was a noticeable lack of people lining the streets. And as he got closer, he could feel a distinct shift in the mood of the whole place. What had once been cheerful and bustling now held a feeling of fear and unrest. _Perfect_.

Kurogane turned the final corner before the square and was met by about half the amount of people that had been there previously. And these few that still remained were standing in small groups, whispering among themselves. When the nearest to Kurogane noticed the ninja, they fell silent and shifted away from him, eyeing him in suspicion. They didn't trust him. Kurogane felt a small smile tugging at his lips when he realized that.

He walked silently to the center of the square, gaining the attention of the whole crowd and earning their complete silence. They were all waiting for him to do something.

Kurogane had considered saying something dramatic to build up the moment before the big reveal, but had decided in the end that getting results was more important. He wasn't much of a showman, in any case. So after a few seconds of staring down some of the more scared looking citizens, he began to chant a string of nonsensical words in a rhythmic fashion, while under his cloak he unstopped a bottle, allowing its contents to mix with the air. As he continued to speak, lights of different colors flashed around him, illuminating the terrified faces of the villagers. Several women screamed at the sight, clutching their children in an attempt to shield them.

This little piece of "magic" was completely harmless and only meant to convince the people that he too was a magical being. It was actually just a cheap trick, a gas that reacted with the air and caused it to light up. Watanuki, the boy that had taken over Yūko's shop, had given it to him in exchange for some crystals they had obtained in another world a couple weeks ago. But as simple as it was, it worked.

As the lights faded and the people realized that they had not been injured, Kurogane heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He didn't resist as three or four men fell upon him, holding his arms against his side and binding his hands behind his back. They muttered when they noticed that his left arm was made of metal, and worked faster to restrain him. They gagged him, probably in an effort to keep him from using another spell. The men were clumsy and inexperienced and would have proven no challenge to Kurogane had he chosen to fight; but not yet.

"Just come with us quietly and we won't hurt you," one of the men told Kurogane. He nodded and went where they led him without resistance. The ropes bit into his right wrist as he was pulled along, but he hardly noticed. He closed his eyes and could only think one thing:

_I'm coming, Fai_.

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chapter too! And some of you have already claimed the metaphorical gold stars for recognizing the song the chapter titles are coming from. Yay! Good job! xD But if you haven't looked at the reviews (which would be cheating, of course) and you figure it out on your own, then you can still get one of your own! ; D**

**Sorry that the plot seems rather…typical. I'm not very creative. xD**


	3. The Darkness in My Soul

**Yay, shorter wait time for this chapter! And this one is longer than the last, too. This chapter is going to be mostly action, and the next (which will be the last!) is going to be simply oozing with KuroFai sweetness. Big thanks to everyone who's been reading, favoriting, and reviewing. And thanks to Failover77, kute, James Birdsong, and Guest, who left reviews signed in as guests, which meant I couldn't send them a PM.**

**3. The Darkness in My Soul**

* * *

"Yes, beautiful, we'll have some fun. And then I'll kill you."

"What?" Fai couldn't stop himself from saying it, though he had no idea what kind of answer he could possibly get.

Kowa smiled. "Yes, you filthy magicians really are all the same. You think yer better than us _common_, _non-magic_ folk. Ya think that we're stupid or somethin. But we thought you were all gone…after the Purge. I guess you just escaped, eh? I'll take care o' that. But only after I make that beautiful face of yours twist in pain." His grip on Fai tightened.

Fai could feel his heart beating horribly rapidly as Kowa brought their faces together and he kissed him, crudely, roughly, his tongue forcing its way into Fai's mouth, his stubble scraping his chin. It made Fai feel sick; violated. He managed to turn his head enough to escape for the moment, gasping.

"What, ya don't like that?" Kowa chuckled and forced Fai to face him again. As he leaned in for another invasive kiss, Fai struggled, wriggling his shoulders and trying to turn his face away.

"No!" he said as forcefully as he could, though tears were gleaming in his eyes. "Stop it, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Kowa shouted. He seemed genuinely angry again. He slammed Fai's head down. His tender skull hit the stone floor, his vision went black for a second and he felt momentarily stunned. "You can't resist. We gave you a drug; you're magic's useless, and your body's weak." He laughed, coldly. "You're mine."

There was a time, not all that long ago, when Fai might have just lay down and accepted his fate, allowed Kowa to have his way without resistance, and then died quietly at his hands. But now Fai could only think of what he had to live for. He thought about Syaoran, Mokona, Sakura, and all the other friends they had made on their journeys together. But mostly he thought of Kurogane. Kurogane, who was strong, brave, and selfless; all the things Fai wasn't but wished he could be; all the things Fai loved about him. His love confession hadn't been returned, it was true, but he wasn't ready to give up. He had hope. He had a future. And he wanted to fight and live for that future; for Kurogane, if nothing else. So he didn't stop struggling. He didn't give up, even as Kowa hit him in the face, held him down by the throat, and began tearing at his clothes. He didn't stop, and he wouldn't, as long as he had breath in his body.

…

Kurogane was led to a small, non-descript building a short way from the center of the town. But it was where he was taken from there that was interesting. In the corner of a back room, a trapdoor was lifted to reveal a shallow stone cellar beneath the building. Kurogane was taken to a cramped chamber within this basement and was sat down in a short, wooden chair.

His captors stood in a loose circle in front of him, discussing what should be done with him. They seemed lost and discordant as a group. One or two were arguing vehemently that something needed to be done with him now, while the others maintained they needed to await orders from a man named Kowa. Kurogane listened intently whenever this man was mentioned; he seemed to be their leader.

"We need to ask Kowa before we do anythin' with this one."

"We don't have time! He's still with the other one!"

Kurogane's ears perked up at that. Other one? Could that be Fai? He had to get out of this room and find out. He began moving his left arm, the metal one, back and forth, rubbing against the fibers of the rope that bound him. There was a rough spot, an irregularity in the metal right at the wrist joint, that he was trying to catch on the rope.

The argument began to be dominated by the pro-action men, and Kurogane knew that the time before they did something was very limited. Unfortunately, he couldn't feel how much, if any, progress he was making on the rope because his artificial arm did not have a sense of touch. He would just have to keep going.

Having finally come to the decision that _something_ had to be done, the four men approached him. "Hold 'im down," the tallest one ordered. He was holding a flask filled with a cloudy liquid that Kurogane did _not_ like the look of. The other three grabbed ahold of Kurogane's shoulders, though his lack of resistance up until this point seemed to have lulled them into a false sense of security. They applied a relatively small amount of pressure, maybe enough to hold down an average man; but not Kurogane. When he judged the time to be right, he made his move.

The only question was as to whether the rope would break or not; it did. He'd worn through it enough to snap it when he suddenly ripped his arms apart, also throwing the men holding his arms and shoulders off balance. The one directly in front of him barely had time to shout, "Hey!" before he was knocked flat on his back, the contents of his flask spilling across the stone floor.

Kurogane ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, yanking the gag out of his mouth. He didn't have anything on him; he'd been afraid that his captors would confiscate anything that he brought; so he had nothing to stick through the handle of the door to buy himself a few more seconds. Instead he took off running down the hall, slowing down momentarily at every doorway he passed.

There were several empty rooms identical to the one he'd just left and one slightly larger door at the very end of the hall. He continued glancing into every room he came across, but he gravitated toward that end one, gut instinct telling him that was where Fai was.

When he'd finally passed all the other doors, he ran straight into the last, solid wooden one, leading with his shoulder. Nothing was going to stop him from getting into that room.

The door didn't stand a chance. It was flung wide open, banging against the wall and bouncing back from the force that Kurogane had struck it with. He stumbled across the threshold after it, and gasped at what he saw.

Fai was there, alright. He was being held down by a hand at his throat and his eyes were closed; Kurogane couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. His clothing, what was left of it, was in tatters. His body was bruised and beaten.

And above him, a dark-haired man was laughing.

"Fai!" The single word was ripped from Kurogane's throat, raw and terrified. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been as frightened as he was right now, seeing Fai in this helpless position, obviously in pain and at the mercy of this man, presumably Kowa.

Kurogane moved without thinking. His feet carried him across the floor and he fell upon Kowa before he even knew what he was doing. Then he was watching as Kowa went flying and hit the stone wall, meeting it with a tremendous crunch on impact, and then sliding down to the floor, though Kurogane hardly remembered hitting him. Then he was sinking to his knees at Fai's side.

Fai was stirring; his eyes fluttered open once or twice, and his head moved slightly. "Fai," Kurogane breathed, relieved just to find him alive and seemingly whole. He removed his cloak and laid it over Fai's shivering, exposed body.

"He's _mine_," Kurogane heard, and turned just in time to receive a blow to the face. Kowa was back on his feet and wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes burned with determination. "I won't let you take him."

"You bastard." Kurogane also rose, revealing his superior height and size. Kowa didn't back down, though, but went to throw another punch. Kurogane rolled with the blow as it landed on his chin, minimizing damage and at the same time using his long reach to strike at Kowa's exposed ribs. Kowa crumpled, cursing, and took a step back, out of Kurogane's reach. He fumbled at his waist for something and when he raised his fist again, it held a long, wicked looking knife.

But now Kurogane was fighting with a sort of blind fury where things like knives meant nothing. He took a step and swung at Kowa's face, but he ducked just in time to avoid it. A frustrated snarl escaped Kurogane's lips as he pursued the other man ever more desperately, even wildly. Kowa struck with his knife as he approached, but Kurogane raised his left arm and protected himself. The knife rebounded off his fake arm with a metallic clang, stopping Kowa in his tracks. "What are you?" he whispered. His eyes were wide with fear for the first time.

Kurogane didn't answer, but continued pursuing him, eventually striking him full in the chest. He was pushed back all the way to the stone wall and fell again. This time he did not stand up.

As Kurogane stood panting over Fai's injured body, rage coursed through his veins. The intense urge to kill, stronger than he could ever remember feeling it before, reared itself in his chest. He wanted to end that man, Kowa's, life. He wanted to make him pay for anything that had been done to Fai. He wanted to make him _hurt_; surely it was all that he deserved. The dark desire almost overwhelmed him, but his gaze fell on Fai's face, and he knew that he couldn't do it. Instead he just set his jaw and knelt, gathering Fai's limp body in his arms. He hadn't woken up yet.

Kurogane stood, holding Fai, and faced the door. He was surprised that the other four hadn't shown up in their leader's defense yet; perhaps he'd injured them worse than he'd thought when he was making his escape.

Cautiously, he edged out of the room and into the narrow passage, expecting at any second to be overwhelmed by men. But nothing came. He walked slowly down the hall, listening and watching for any signs of movement in the dim lighting. He was about halfway down the hallway, watching the door to the room he'd originally come from closely, when he finally saw a human form emerging from the chamber.

He immediately tensed and he turned slightly, shielding Fai's body with his own and preparing to fight as the person took off running in his direction.

"Kurogane!" At the sound of his name being called in a familiar voice, Kurogane took the time to look over the young man and recognized it to be Syaoran, Mokona sitting on his shoulder.

He nearly slumped to the ground in relief. "Dammit, kid, I thought I told you to stay away!"

Syaoran grinned. "Sorry. But I took care of those guys back there for you." He nodded to the first room and then seemed to see Fai for the first time. The color drained out of his face. "Is he…"

"He'll be fine. Let's just get out of here."

Syaoran nodded. "The villagers aren't too happy with you, though."

"I know. But we'll make it."

Kurogane followed Syaoran back up to the surface, into the light, and allowed him to take the lead as they dashed into the streets. He was exhausted; the adrenaline that had been keeping him going after the lack of sleep last night was finally wearing off. He could only follow Syaoran and trust that he was leading them to safety.

They were met with no resistance on their way through the village until they approached the wall at the outskirts. There, Syaoran paused and Kurogane looked up, following his gaze.

There was a heavy, middle-aged woman blocking their way, her mouth set, holding a rake like a weapon across her body. She didn't say anything, just stared down Syaoran, who was in the lead. Her face clearly told them that they weren't getting by without a fight.

Syaoran stopped and the silence between the two groups was almost palpable, broken only by Syaoran and Kurogane's slight panting. Mokona was being prudently quiet for once as both sides waited for the other to act first. Eventually Syaoran took a step toward the woman, who immediately bristled. "Ma'am, please," Syaoran said. "Please let us go through. We don't want to fight you."

"Are you magicians?" she asked slowly. Her eyes flicked to Kurogane for a moment, and then back to Syaoran.

The kid shook his head slowly. "We just want to leave your town peacefully."

"You've already disturbed us. It's too late to go peacefully." The woman hadn't budged an inch, and it didn't look like she was going to. Syaoran glanced back at Kurogane for help.

Kurogane took a small step forward to stand next to Syaoran, and when he did so, the woman noticed Fai for the first time. Her eyes widened and she gasped before averting her gaze. She blinked rapidly and her arms shifted down slightly, lowering the rake to a less threatening position. "Did…did they do that to him?" she asked. She looked younger, softer, and more vulnerable than she had a moment ago.

"Yes." Syaoran answered, once again taking a cautious step closer to the woman. This time, though she eyed him warily, she remained in her relatively unguarded position. "Those men hurt our friend. But all we want to do is leave, and to heal him." He gazed softly at the woman with those big brown eyes of his. "Please help us."

"That boy…he looks like…" She stopped and wiped under her eyes with one hand. After composing herself for a minute, she was able to meet Kurogane's eyes steadily. "You're really going to leave?"

"Yes."

She studied him for a long moment, probably deciding whether or not he was trustworthy. Eventually she said, "I shouldn't do this. But I…I believe you. And more importantly, that boy's hurt." She stepped aside, clearing a path out of the village, though she stared determinedly at the ground instead of them. Syaoran exchanged a quizzical look with Kurogane. Kurogane nodded and they moved together, slowly, non-threateningly, as they passed the woman. She made no move to stop them or call anyone else to detain them. They were free.

Kurogane couldn't believe their luck as he saw that there were only a few fields of grass separating them and the comparative safety of the forest. In fact, he almost thought that it truly _was _too good to be true when he heard the woman's voice again from behind them. But all she said was,

"Please, take care of him!"

Kurogane looked back over his shoulder to see her standing and watching them, her rake lying forgotten in the dust at her feet. After he watched for a moment he nodded and turned and ran to catch up with Syaoran, replying in a voice so low that no one else could hear, "I will."

They hit the forest and had to slow down, but they kept moving relentlessly forward, trying to put some serious distance between them and the village. It wasn't long before Kurogane was breathing hard and slowing down, burdened as he was carrying Fai. But he kept going, taking the journey one step at a time, doing his best to keep pace with Syaoran and trying to keep Fai comfortable in his arms, though his muscles were beginning to burn from the strain. It was all he could do to keep walking for the sake of the man he held in his hands.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Syaoran stopped. "We need to rest for the night," he said. Kurogane agreed wordlessly, sinking to his knees, his limbs trembling. He was physically and emotionally drained, and he didn't think he could go any further without rest. But he didn't want to stop.

"We'll get going again in a few hours," he said, laying Fai gently on the ground. Syaoran began to protest, but Kurogane stopped him with a glare. "I won't be able to sleep until we're a world away from the bastards who did this."

After a moment, Syaoran relented. "Fine. But please-"

"Don't worry." Kurogane fell back on the ground heavily, leaning against a tree. "I'll get some rest. I'm just not going to sleep. Someone has to be on watch, anyways."

Syaoran's brow wrinkled in concern, but he didn't say anything else. He also settled against a tree, holding a yawning Mokona in his lap. A few moments passed in silence as the last red light of day faded around them. Then Syaoran spoke. "I learned a little more about why those people hate magic."

Kurogane's eyebrows shot up. "You did? How?"

"A young woman told me after I offered her a bit of food. They're not bad people, they're just frightened."

"And what did you find out?"

"Well, up until recently, people with magic ruled those without. The magicians used their powers badly, and were harsh and cruel to the common people. But a group of men, led by one named Kowa, attacked the magician leaders in their homes and killed them all, taking back their country for themselves. They called it the Purge. And now, using a device of some sort, they can track the use of magic and hunt down any others who use it. My guess is that this device comes from another world, because this one seems to lack complex technology."

Kurogane thought for a moment, then said, "So it must have been the creampuff's powers that led them right to us, and Fai was just the first one they found."

"I guess so." Syaoran closed his eyes after that, and Kurogane followed suit, just for a moment. His stomach was too knotted up with worry for him to accidentally drift off, but his body appreciated the rest he was getting. It wasn't until later that Syaoran's voice cut through the night air once again. "You know, I feel bad for those people, now that I know what they've been through. I might not agree with their methods for dealing with it, but I don't blame them for not trusting magicians." Kurogane looked up just in time to see him roll onto his side, seeming to fall asleep. Then he shifted his gaze to focus on Fai.

Kurogane struggled to make out his pale, bruised face in the darkness. Break time was over. He began to rip strips of cloth from the large cloak covering Fai, making bandages which he then used to wrap the mage's shoulder, where it had been rubbing against Kurogane as they walked. Anything that he could do to help. He worked for a few minutes before responding to Syaoran, whether he was awake or not.

"That may be. But I will never forgive them for what they did."

* * *

**More background information on this world, which Syaoran didn't find out (but I imagine): the magicians were originally given their powers by one of Sakura's feathers, though it was generations ago on this world. Also, these people (at least those from this isolated village) aren't really aware that travel between worlds is possible, though they are visited often. In fact, the man that gave Kowa his device to track magic was indeed from another world, looking to make a quick buck, and it's also possible that he planted the idea of a revolution in Kowa's mind. Kowa was told that this complex technology came from a great city across the ocean, a society that does exist and that ****_is_**** more advanced, so even he is unaware.**

**Hope you liked it! Like I said, the next chapter will be the last! : O**


	4. Eyes of China Blue

**Ah, the last chapter already! Thanks so much for reading everyone, and I hope you like the way it ends! : )**

**Eyes of China Blue**

* * *

Kurogane had been kneeling in the tent at Fai's side for hours, waiting patiently for him to wake up. He didn't dare touch him or shake him or try in any other way to wake him unnaturally. The mage had been through a lot in the last couple of days and could use the rest. He'd slept fitfully at first, sweating and muttering in his sleep, but Kurogane had put a cool cloth on his head and as his fever subsided, he slept more soundly.

Fai wasn't the only tired one, though. Kurogane had found himself nodding off, even sitting upright as he was, but he didn't allow himself to sleep. He wanted to make sure Fai was okay, that nothing was wrong. He wanted to be there when he woke up.

After they had rested for a few hours last night, Syaoran and Kurogane had walked all through the morning until the sun was nearing its zenith and the kid had pleaded with Kurogane to stop. This time he'd agreed, and they made camp atop a hill with open land surrounding it; an advantage, should they need to defend themselves. Syaoran and Mokona had promised to stand guard and begged Kurogane to relax and get some sleep. Kurogane had complied so far as to set up the tent and make Fai comfortable, but he had chosen to sit up and watch over the mage instead of sleeping himself.

The hours of waiting passed quietly. Syaoran and Mokona popped their heads in every once in a while to check on Fai and report that they hadn't seen anything. Kurogane could tell that they were just as worried as he was, but they were giving him some space, and he was grateful. He had a lot to think about.

He had to consider how he'd behaved when they were rescuing Fai. He'd acted uncharacteristically rash, jumping in without a true plan. There had been plenty of risk and he hadn't had any idea how dangerous these people were before he'd decided to get himself captured. And he'd come too close to killing that man, that Kowa, for his liking. But when he'd seen Fai looking totally helpless, he'd lost control. Nothing else had mattered to him in that moment. Even now, the mage was taking precedence above all else in his thoughts.

At this point he couldn't deny how much he cared about Fai. It had been hard to get close to anyone since he'd lost both his parents as a child, and it had been even harder letting someone get close to _him_. But somehow, without his even realizing it, he'd done both. And maybe even more than that.

Despite all the pain that Fai had endured growing up, he was constantly smiling and laughing and teasing, hiding himself behind a falsely cheerful attitude. But Kurogane had seen, only a few times, his true smile and had heard his laugh. On those few occasions, Kurogane recalled that his heart had skipped a beat with the knowledge that he was seeing who Fai _really_ was, and that the person underneath his usually false exterior was a sad, beautiful, gentle soul, just looking for someone to finally accept him. And he'd confessed his love to Kurogane. He'd opened himself up as much as any person could, left himself completely vulnerable for perhaps the first time in his life…and Kurogane had hurt him. A lot more than Fai had let on, too. Kurogane's chest ached at the very thought of it.

But was it too late to fix it? Could he finally be honest with himself? He thought that he could. His hand brushed against one of Fai's. _I want to be part of his life_. He knew it wouldn't be easy, that there would be painful times ahead, but… he also knew it would be worth it.

After a minute or so, he properly took Fai's hand in his own. It was cold and clammy, and Kurogane felt a pang of guilt and sadness as he eyed the bruise on Fai's cheek. When they had first made camp, Kurogane had dressed and cleaned Fai, checking all the while for injuries. He had discovered a gash on his leg that needed to be bandaged, and a trickle of dried blood near his hairline was evidence of at least one blow to the head, among other, similar injuries all over his body. He'd done what he could, but he was no doctor. And the thought of what might have been done to Fai suddenly filled him with an unfamiliar, bubbling, nervous panic. What if these injuries were more serious than they appeared? What if…he never woke up?

"Oh, God, _please_ let him wake up," he muttered, squeezing the hand in his tighter. He shut his eyes and said a silent prayer, asking whatever deities that may be listening for Fai's health. _Please, please, please let him be okay. Please._

Even after he had tried every prayer he knew (and a few he didn't), he found it difficult to open his eyes. By now, he was truly _exhausted_. He wanted to curl up next to Fai and just sleep, knowing that they'd both wake up the next day refreshed and healthy. But there were no such guarantees, and he couldn't. He was going to wait.

Eventually he forced his itching eyes back open. His vision was slightly blurred for a moment, but he blinked a couple times and focused on Fai's face. Something looked different than it had only a moment before. His cheeks had regained a little color, and his breathing seemed to have grown stronger and more regular.

Kurogane felt wide awake now. "Fai?" he breathed, finally shifting from the stance he'd held for hours. His face remained calm and controlled, but his heart was pounding in his ears as he waited.

Slowly, much too slowly, Fai began to stir. His eyes opened and they found Kurogane's face. He seemed a little disoriented. "Kurogane…?" His voice sounded cracked and hoarse, nothing like his usual self.

"Yes," Kurogane answered simply. Fai's brow relaxed and he closed his eyes again for a couple minutes. Kurogane withdrew his hand and simply waited. When Fai's eyes fluttered open again, he seemed a little more aware. He looked around the tent and then lifted himself up onto his elbows, trying to sit upright. Kurogane's hands shifted nervously in his lap, unsure whether he should help him or not, but in the end Fai did it himself.

After a moment spent resting and checking himself for injuries, Fai smiled weakly at him. "Thank you…Kuro-pu…"

Kurogane didn't let him continue his sentence. When he heard that silly nickname, he'd been unable to stop himself. He leaned forward a little, grabbed Fai, and just held him. He tried to be gentle, though he heard a sharp intake of breath from the injured mage. He knew that Fai was going to be stiff and sore, and that a hug was going to hurt him. He knew it, but he still had to do it. He had to somehow _feel_ that he was there, that he was okay. If he was a different kind of man, he was sure that tears of exhaustion and relief would be flowing at this point.

After a moment, Fai raised his arms and returned the gesture, resting his chin on Kurogane's shoulder. They held the embrace for a long, long moment, Kurogane wishing that it could last even longer.

Eventually Fai broke the silence. "What is this, all of a sudden, Kurogane?" There was a hint of his usual teasing in his voice, weak as it was. Kurogane also couldn't help but notice the lack of a nickname this time.

As he finally released the smaller man, he realized that he was blushing. He avoided Fai's gaze and shrugged. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I was…we were all worried."

"I was too, for a while." He said it with a small smile, but Kurogane could sense there was a lot more behind it. He was hiding something. Kurogane wished Fai would stop withholding his feelings for once and just tell him what was wrong.

Kurogane offered him some water, which he eagerly accepted. He drank deeply until Kurogane suggested that he stop if he didn't want to get sick. Then they sat in silence for a minute or two, an obvious question hanging in the air, but Fai seemed to be avoiding answering it until Kurogane was forced to ask about it aloud.

"Tell me what happened, Fai."

The mage looked up at Kurogane with wide-eyed surprise for a few seconds before he began to laugh softly. Kurogane didn't like being laughed at, and his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you say my name," he giggled. Kurogane was going to tell him that he was wrong before he recalled that Fai had been unconscious when he'd broken into that cell, with the mage's name on his lips. And he honestly couldn't remember a single time before that when he'd said Fai's name, at least to his face. So he decided not to correct Fai as he continued laughing hysterically, and just smiled and indulged him instead. He deserved to have a laugh, at any rate.

"Yes, ever since we met…that's the first time…it sounds nice…" After a moment, his weak laugh began to sound forced. Then, without much warning, a tear ran down Fai's cheek, and his laughter began to morph into sobs.

"Fai? Are you hurt!?" Kurogane said, alarmed at this sudden shift in mood. He'd wanted Fai to open up a little bit more, but this…he didn't really know how to deal with _this_. Fai looked up at him with bright, tear-filled eyes.

"He was going to rape me," he whispered in a shaky voice. "He really was…and then…ki-kill…" His voice broke, and he covered his mouth with his hand, unsuccessfully trying to stifle another sob.

Kurogane reached out and pulled Fai against him once more. It was the only thing he could think to do. This time Fai curled up against him, pressing his face against Kurogane's chest and letting himself have a well-deserved cry. Kurogane kept his arms loosely, gently around him, wishing he could do more to help, but he wasn't used to the whole comforting thing. And really, what does one say in a case like this? He could only reassure him as best as he knew how.

He touched the back of Fai's head, almost, though not quite, stroking his hair. "It's all right…I didn't let them, and I never will. I'll protect you." His grip on Fai tightened ever so slightly. Gradually, the other's tears subsided and his breathing calmed, but he didn't make any attempt to leave the circle of safety within Kurogane's arms. He just shifted his head, pressing the side of his face into the space between Kurogane's neck and shoulder now. They stayed that way, silently, for a while.

"You're going to be here…to protect me?" Fai whispered a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Forever?"

He hesitated for a second, but then repeated the answer. "…Yes."

Now Fai twisted in his arms, leaning back slightly so they could see each other's faces. "Do you mean that?" he asked quietly. But Kurogane could see another question being asked in those bright, clear, blue eyes. And as Fai looked at him that way, vulnerability and hope mingled together in his steady gaze, Kurogane couldn't help but feel that it was finally time to answer him.

He lifted a hand to Fai's face, running a thumb across one cheek where a trail from his tears still lingered. He smiled. "Yes. I love you, Fai."

Fai's eyes widened. "Kurogane…"

Kurogane cupped Fai's face with his other hand, too, and held him gently, like he was so fragile he might break at any second. His heart was pounding in a way unfamiliar to him as he asked, "Can I…?" He thought the question was obvious.

A shadow flitted across Fai's face, something that could possibly be described as fear, and he hesitated. But he met Kurogane's eyes after a minute and nodded, moving his head almost imperceptibly.

Kurogane felt Fai's grip on the material of his clothes tighten as he leant down and their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss. At first Fai was stiff, afraid; but he seemed to soften and relax under Kurogane's touch. And a deep feeling of contentment and satisfaction filled Kurogane's aching chest, and he knew then that he had made the right choice. He really did love this man, more than he thought he'd ever love anyone.

He didn't go any further than the single kiss; from Fai's initial reaction to his question, and considering his recent experiences, Kurogane knew it would be best to leave it at that. But he was glad that Fai had allowed him to try it, to see what it felt like to kiss the one you love.

Fai lowered his head afterwards, leaning against Kurogane's chest again and holding him tightly. Kurogane pressed his lips against the blonde's forehead briefly. "I wish I could have told you the other day. Instead all I did was hurt you, and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It's okay." Fai sniffed, as though he might be on the verge of tears again. His voice sounded thick and it wavered as he whispered into Kurogane's neck, "Just say it again."

Kurogane smiled, blushing slightly. He swallowed and then said again, "I love you."

Fai made a content, humming noise in the back of his throat. "That sounds nice, too."

"Uh…" Kurogane raised his eyes to find a red-faced Syaoran watching them from the entrance of the tent, mouth hanging open a little. When he saw Kurogane had noticed him, he blinked, straightened up and quickly turned to leave. "Sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to-"

"Syaoran!" Fai called. He blinked back whatever tears may have been in his eyes and smiled. "It's okay, come in." He pulled himself out of Kurogane's arms and patted the empty space on the floor next to him.

Syaoran came back in and sat down shyly, avoiding looking directly at them as he asked Fai how he was feeling. He and Fai talked for a few minutes, and Syaoran grew a little more comfortable, managing to look his companions in the face after a moment. He seemed relieved to see Fai up and talking, though he maintained that he couldn't stay in the tent long. "I have to go back and stand watch, Mokona's waiting for me," he told Fai, rising as he spoke.

"I understand. Thank you, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled. Then he looked at Kurogane and his eyebrows furrowed. "Kurogane, will you _please_ get some sleep now?"

"I…" He sighed and smiled reluctantly. "Yes. Thanks."

"Good." Syaoran turned to exit the tent, but Kurogane stopped him.

"Hey, kid. The minute you get tired, you come wake me up and I'll take over."

"Sure." The way Syaoran said this hardly filled Kurogane with confidence.

"I mean it!" he shouted as Syaoran's boots disappeared into the darkness outside the tent. He attempted to mutter a curse but cut himself short with a sudden jaw-cracking yawn. He really was tired. He looked at Fai.

"I could use some more rest, too," the blonde admitted. And despite the fact that he'd been sleeping for nearly a day now, Kurogane believed him; he still looked pretty awful.

"Okay." Kurogane spread out on the floor of the tent, throwing a light blanket over his legs and immediately closing his eyes. He could hear Fai beside him, shifting to get comfortable and he suddenly felt the blonde snuggling up close to him, resting his head against Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane's eyes opened and he studied the man at his side.

"Is this okay?" Fai asked, making it obvious with his eyes that 'no' would not be a good answer. Instead of replying verbally, Kurogane smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around Fai, pulling him closer against his body. He readjusted the blanket to cover them both. "Did you really not sleep this whole time?" Fai asked as he relaxed into his new position. He blew out the lantern beside them, plunging the tent into darkness.

"That's right."

"Why?"

Could Kurogane really tell him the truth? It was embarrassing to say out loud...though after some of the things he'd already said today, it wasn't any worse, was it? After a moment he cleared his throat and, said, blushing in the dark, "Because I wanted to be there when you woke up."

Fai laughed softly against Kurogane's shoulder. "You're such a softie."

"Shut up."

…

They weren't bothered in their little camp on the hillside for the next day or two, which they all spent resting and recuperating. Fai seemed to be recovering from his ordeal, though he slept a lot and hardly left the tent; he wasn't eating much, either. Kurogane was concerned, but he hadn't been expecting anything different. He did what he could to help him, even it was just to sit quietly by his side or be a strong shoulder to lean on.

But as nice as it was to spend that much time alone with Fai, Kurogane couldn't shake a constant feeling of unease as long as they were in this world. He always worried about Fai, hardly letting him out of his sight. And Fai seemed equally clingy, and anxious to move on. But they had to wait until the jewel on Mokona's head glowed, which they were expecting could be any moment now.

At this particular moment, Kurogane and Fai were spending a quiet afternoon outside the tent, getting some fresh air as they sat under a tree near the edge of their encampment. Fai had been dozing on and off for an hour or so, curled up against Kurogane's side. Kurogane himself was just watching the surrounding area with eyes that didn't miss a single flicker of motion. He wasn't expecting to be bothered by the villagers at this point, but he was always cautious. However, despite his apparent focus on his surroundings, his mind was racing in a completely different direction.

He'd been thinking about the future, a scary idea if there ever was one. He and Fai had been happy together these last few days, but would they really be able to keep it up? And if so, where? They'd been traveling for so long that Kurogane had nearly forgotten what it was like to live settled down, but in his heart, he had always intended to return to Nihon. Is that what Fai wanted, though? What would all the people from his old life think? Was he even…good enough to be the one Fai spent the rest of his life with? The minutes slipped away as these thoughts filled his mind and a churning sensation in his stomach left him unsettled.

After a while Fai stirred from his sleep. As he awoke and stretched, he gave Kurogane a little peck on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Hardly. You've slept the day away."

"Hm? Oh, you're right!" He laughed. "Good _afternoon_. Have I missed anything?"

"Not really," he answered, uninterested in the small talk. He still felt uneasy.

Fai hugged Kurogane's arm. "Then why do you seem so distracted?"

"It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing. Something's wrong, what is it?"

"Just forget about it."

"Come on, Kuro-pi," he whined, pulling on his arm.

"Alright!" Kurogane turned and looked Fai in the eye. "If we ever make it back to Nihon," he said without preamble. "And I decided to stay, what would you do?"

Kurogane expected Fai to take some time to think before he answered. It was a serious question. But he met Kurogane's red eyes with his beautiful blue ones; they held a softness, a tenderness, that couldn't accurately be put into words; and he gave his answer without hesitation, "I would stay with you."

Kurogane blinked. "You don't think you'd ever regret it?"

"No. I love you. I want to be by your side forever, no matter where we are, if you'll have me." His direct answers threw Kurogane a little off guard.

"I…of course I'll have you," he muttered eventually, feeling flustered. He wasn't very good at these little sentimental moments that seemed to be expected from him lately. It felt more natural to show his feelings through his actions, with a gentle kiss, like he did now.

"Good," Fai sighed contentedly. He slid down until his head rested on Kurogane's lap, stretching his body out on the grass. He lazily picked a small white flower and began playing with it, twisting the stem and plucking the petals, letting them fall on his chest. They talked for a few more minutes about things of less consequence; about the bird sitting in the tree above them, the gentle breeze playing across their faces, what they were going to eat for dinner. Then their conversation was interrupted by an excited shout.

"Kurogane, Fai!" Syaoran rounded the tree, out of breath, a huge grin on his face. "It's-"

"It's time to go!" Mokona said, cutting him off. Kurogane's eyes were drawn to the jewel on its head and saw that it was true, it was finally glowing.

His heart leapt up to his throat and he looked down at Fai, who was staring at Mokona as though his gaze alone was lighting up the jewel that allowed them to leave. There was a hint of desperation that had been held just below the surface for days and was finally revealing itself.

"Thank God," Kurogane heard Fai whisper. There was a look of pure relief on his face, the muscles finally completely relaxing. Kurogane knew that he hadn't been the only one who'd been anxious and strained the last few days. It could only have been worse for Fai. He took one of Fai's hands in his own and gave it a squeeze as they stood. Fai smiled at him, and it looked more natural than any other he'd given lately. "We can finally move on."

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

They walked to stand with Syaoran and Mokona, still holding hands. Syaoran's eyes were drawn to their intertwined fingers for a moment before he looked away, blushing slightly. He still wasn't entirely used to the idea of their relationship, but he was adjusting.

"It's sad that even after we leave, this world is still going to hate magic," Fai said as he took his place between Kurogane and Syaoran, behind Mokona.

Syaoran's eye gleamed as he turned to look at Fai. He was smiling. "I wouldn't be so sure. Apparently, Watanuki has been watching that village after left, and he told me about it today. That woman who let us go has been talking to some other people, and they've begun questioning Kowa's methods. Turns out he wasn't telling them everything he was doing and they're not happy about it."

"Really!?"

Syaoran nodded. "It doesn't mean that all the problems here will be solved, but we might have made them aware of what was going on. Things might change."

Fai closed his eyes, and let out a relieved breath of air. "I'm glad," he said. Kurogane slipped his arm around Fai's waist, pulling him up against his side. Mokona smiled up at them both.

"Let's go," it said, earning nods and words of agreement from all three of its human companions.

Mokona spread its great wings and Kurogane felt his feet leave the ground once again as they traveled through the dimensions. The only thing he knew was real was Fai's side pressed flush against his own. After a few seconds experiencing the nothingness of that nowhere-space, solid ground began to materialize underfoot once again.

This world was brightly lit, and Kurogane had to squint as he looked around and tried to gain his bearings. They were in a desert world, not far from a city. They would be able to walk there in a matter of hours. Syaoran would be happy. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked everything over a second time, his heart nearly stopped as he began to recognize their surroundings.

His eyes widened and he turned to face Syaoran, who had already realized where they were the instant they'd landed. His eyes were bright and he could only smile broadly at Kurogane and Fai.

"Clow Country."

* * *

**Well, I didn't mind Syaoran x Sakura as a pairing, so I'll leave it at that. ; )**

**Also: did I make up that whole bit about Kurogane never saying Fai's name? If you can prove me wrong, then please do; maybe it was simply the translation I read. xD But I couldn't remember ever reading Kurogane use Fai's name (or anyone else's, for that matter) and I couldn't get over it, so I had to include it!**

**So, all that being said, what did you guys think? This was literally months in the making, though the vast majority of it was written in a mad dash spanning about two weeks, I think. XD Please leave reviews, tell me your thoughts!**

**And for anyone that never figured it out or just wanted to know, the song was 'Vincent' by Don McLean. Love that song!**


End file.
